


Falcon in flight.

by TayBartlett9000



Category: British Royalty RPF, Historical RPF, The Tudors (TV)
Genre: Anne's POV, Baby, British History, Court, England - Freeform, Gen, Historical, King - Freeform, Love, Marriage, Queen - Freeform, Royalty, Short, celebration, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TayBartlett9000/pseuds/TayBartlett9000
Summary: A short and happy fic in Anne's POV, celebrating her new role as queen.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Henry VIII of England
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Falcon in flight.

I am the most happy this day. It is true. Yesterday, I was keeping my wedding vow to my handsome lord a secret. Now, I am his wife and queen and the entirety of the court knows it to be true. I may not have been crowned as yet. That glorious day still lies in the near future for me. But I am queen nevertheless. I have never felt pride of this fashion before. I am Henry’s queen. He chose me above all others. And that is the highest honour. And now, the court knows it too. No longer do Henry and I have to keep our marriage secret. Now, we can display our love before all. And I am glad of it.

I am glad that I no longer have to keep my love secret. This is our first banquet together as recognised man and wife, recognised king and queen. A single glance around the room tells me that the people of the court too are beginning to recognise my authority. I no longer have to play the role of second fiddle. No longer do I have to pretend to be Henry’s mistress, serving his wife and trying my best to play the dutiful lady in waiting. Now, I am the queen. I was once the foreigner, forced to endure the spiteful fads and factions of a court that had been curiously different from the French court in which I had spent my childhood. Now though, I rule the court. It had taken me some time to become a recognised member of this court. I had not been popular. It must be said. They had considered me an outsider, someone who didn’t fit into the court of the land that had once been my home. I suppose that I had been. It matters not now, though. For I am the queen. It matters not whether people feel the need to accept me. Now, the people have no choice.

Henry is smiling at me. Oh, how I adore that smile. It is like the sunshine that awakens the day, Henry’s smile. And this day, that smile is all for me, his wife and queen. We have faught hard for this day. He devorsed his wife for me. He changed the religion of this kingdom for me and for no other. Now I am his. He is mine. I truly am the most happy. 

The music that soars above the loud chatter is the most angelic I have ever heard. Henry doubtless ordered that everyone present should celebrate this day. And celebrate people will. I am certainly celebrating. I indeed have much to be happy for. Not only am I the queen, not only am I the wife of my beloved lord, but I am also enjoying an even happier truth. I am with child. In no more than a few months, I will bear him a son. I know I will. I must bear him a son. Henry desires a son and heir more than anything else in the world, more even than me I think. I don’t mind. I too desire a son. If I bear him a son, then I will truly be the greatest lady. If I have a son and heir for the king, non one will ever question my legitimacy ever again as some still do now. Our son will be the king one day and Henry will love me more than ever. And there is nothing I desire more than Henry’s love.

I scan the crowd. There are many here this day. They are all smiling. But of course they are. Henry has ordered that everyone should have a good time. I believe that they are and I smile back, keen to show each and every one of them my happiness. They are dancing in my honour, the women wearing their best gowns. I am gladdened beyond measure to know that neither Catherine or her daughter have come. I do not wish to see their faces. I know of their treachery, their refusal to accept me as queen, a right that I deserve even from Mary but a right that I have not yet received. I know not whether she will ever accept me. I do not much care, it must be said. Why would I care? Mary has been declared a bastard and her mother’s marriage to my dashing Henry has been declared invalid. My son, for I am sure that he is a son, will be the true legitimate heir to the king and will one day take the throne. Mary will never take her place upon any throne. I am glad of this too. Truly, I am the most happy. Catherine is similarly unable to stand against me any longer. She is dying, I have been told. I know that it is a terrible thing to think, ungodly even, but I am glad that Catherine is in poor health. Surely, she no longer has the strength either in body or mind to stand against me. I truly am Henry’s queen. No one can take my happiness away from me now. No one.

I can feel the baby kicking. He is strong. I know it. He is strong. And he will be strong. I smile at the feeling. I know deep in my heart that he will be as great a king as his handsome father. I have not felt my child kick very often, but it makes me smile every time. I can’t wait to set eyes upon the face of my son. It is sure to be a beautiful moment. The babe will smile upon me. Henry will smile upon me and God will smile upon me. I lower my head a little, lapsing into silent prayer as Henry, my dashing lord chatters on. He is ignoring most of the guests who have arrived to celebrate with us. He has eyes only for me. And so I pray harder than ever that God has the grace to grant me a son. How can he refuse me? He as assisted me in rising this far. I am a lady raised high indeed. I now only need a son to complete the happiness that is already almost overwhelming. ‘Please, God,’ I pray silently, hoping that he is listening. ‘Please God. Please grant me a son. I ask nothing more than to be gifted with a son and heir for my gentle lord.’

My prayers finished, I look back up again and allow the rest of the bustling court to catch sight of my smiles. I think about the life that I have managed to carve out for myself. I knew that I would be destined for great things indeed. I had known it ever since I was a little girl and I wrote those life affirming words in my book of hours. They have served me well over the years. I had known that they would come true.

La tempse veendre, je Anne Boleyn. And it is true. The time had indeed come for me, Anne Boleyn.


End file.
